Another Year
by SnapeAngel
Summary: Severus receives a shock when Harry Potter is not what he was expecting
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

First three chapters adopted from Kakashik. Modifications to the story line, characters, personalities, etc have been made along with lots of copy editing, fluffing, loving and other things needed to make it amazing.

* * *

**Another Year**

**Chapter 1**

Another year. Another year at Hogwarts School of Irritating Brats and Senile Headmasters where my only pleasure in life comes from humiliating the little brats pathetic display of their potions brewing skills, well except for my Slytherins they have it bad enough. Now some would claim my bias against the other houses and my short 'useless' speeches is a major contributing factor in the house rivalry. I say those individuals are idiots who have never picked up a history book. The relation of the four houses has always been an uneasy one and in the last sixty years – since Dumbledore took over as Headmaster – it has steadily deteriorated.

If the Dark Lord had only drowned himself in a bathtub full of sulfuric acid, a very useful muggle potion, to completely DIE rather than just split himself from his body I wouldn't have to be sitting in the gaily decorated Great Hall of Hogwarts listening to the overly warm welcome speech of the Senile old man for the new year. Now as much as I love my potions I am tired of having to TEACH these little fools potions. Honestly I have been applying for the DADA position since the end of the war. I tell Albus every year in my interest letter and verbally that I would be more than willing to continue to look over my snakes and brew the majority if not all of the school stocks of potions for the hospital wing if I was to be granted the DADA position so he would only have to find someone who is remotely capable in potions and above all else, likes to teach potions to these snot nose monsters. What happens though? Oh nothing but being insulted and passed over for one moron after another. I have masteries in Defense & Dueling as well as my Potions & Healer masteries while the majority of the other applicants each year barely managed to graduate whichever magic school they attended. So here I sit bored out of my mind and pissed off in the 'assigned' (this year) seat for my position – professor of potions. Seriously Albus 'assigned' seats? We have one new professor and you need to 'assign' seats? Are we in nursery school instead of grown adults Albus? I swear from his flamboyant robes to his affinity for candies and now this I honestly wonder just how gay the man is. Though I call him senile he's not, far from it, he is more dangerous than senile and still very much in control of his wits. I doubt I will still be so in command of my large intellect and magic by his age if I have to tolerate much more of him not to mention the war that will undoubtedly happen. I have no doubt the Dark Lord is still alive somehow somewhere out there, damn it.

So since I must tolerate another year of this place filled with more bad memories than good I will do what I do every year, go for a dip in each little innocent mind to see what secretes that they hold. Do not worry I do so gently and suddenly so that they are not aware. The only way they would be aware is if, by chance, the little mind I dip into is a natural or trained occumens. Granted this year's entering class holds a few minds I know not to attempt this with only because their parents asked me to train them to protect themselves from the Headmaster who will be doing the same thing but more often. Other than when I'm bored and annoyed at opening feast, as I am now, I only go investigating their minds to find out if they are lying. They all lie so much. But this year I will not be able to go gallivanting through Draco's, pretty little Daphne's (she will be a looker when she's older like her mother), or Theodore's mind. I don't mind much they are still very expressive in normal ways like most children, by the expression on their faces and body language. Besides I made a nice pile of gold from each family to train these three. Next year I'll have the Lovegood child and the youngest of the Greengrass girls I will not be able to read the minds of due to my exceptional tutelage. I often wonder how many lawsuits I would face, now or once I retire assuming I live long enough for that once the Dark Lord comes back, for having run wild through students minds. Most likely Albus and Lucius would make them all go away, though I'll never be caught at it.

Oh and look there Hagrid, the half-giant grounds keeper and keeper of the keys (really?), is sloppy drunk and talking loudly to poor Professor Vector again. Unless Hagrid started early, risking the life of the first years and his best friend _Harry Potter_, which I doubt he is drunk after two of his mugs of pumpkin juice laced with Firewhiskey Special: for Giants. Hagrid has to get this special type of firewhiskey brought in for him from the continent since it is illegal to brew anything for 'creatures' here on the Isles, though the Firewhiskey company was founded here and most of it's plants are still in the U.K. The Ministry, what brilliant ideas they have, disallow something that creates revenue causing a company to have to send some or all of it's manufacturing plants across the channel or occasionally across the pond, smart Minister Fudge smart.

You would think that after all this time as a professor at Hogwarts Filius would either just BUY himself a taller chair or use his massive magic knowledge and transfigure his chair in his office, the staff room, not to mention here in the Great Hall to the size and height he needs. Does he LIKE to sit on books and fall off more often than not? He is at least as old as Minerva I doubt falling to the ground a few times a week is safe for his old bones, don't tell Minerva I called her old by proxy. Regardless of his chair situation Filius is a chirpy happy man tonight, not that he's much different the rest of the time, I need to find out what secrete potion or muggle medication he is on I need some of that. He is chattering happily with Hooch. The way she is giggling and blushing I wonder if they are being naughty since they are both single once again and are talking about 'the birds and the bees'. *laughs to self and ganders various concerned looks* Now that is something disturbing I would like to see though the thought of those to together is as disturbing as the thought as Albus and Minerva. *shudders*

Next to those two chattering individuals sits one of the two only other Slytherins on the staff, Sinistra. Poor woman she is sandwiched in between Filius and the old fake Trelawney. So sits my friend Aurora drumming her long thin fingers on the table at the far left side bored out of her mind as Minerva slowly makes her way through the list of first years. Actually Minerva is not being slow but rather the HAT is being slow. First it took a decade, or so it seemed, to decide what house to put the little bushy headed Granger girl then took it's slow sweet time figuring out where to put the Longbottom boy. I bet they tried to force the Hat to put them where they thought they needed to go then where it saw they needed to go. It is over a thousand years old and has gained a fair bit of wisdom in that time.

Down at the far side of the right 'wing' of the head table sat Pomona and Poppy sitting together looking like they were having a near silent but heated argument, must be another argument over Sugar Quills and preteen / teen tooth health. I adore Poppy as I did my own mother but that woman takes her job a bit to seriously at time. During the last war when I was a spy for the 'light' I made the mistake a few times going to see her when badly injured or too severely afflicted by the after effects of the cruciatus curse, after that she would seek me out after a mission and force me into her hospital wing for treatment even if all I had as a small scar from a stray curse. I think she just likes seeing me in my skivvies, how disturbing.

In Albus' infinite wisdom he sat our former Muggle Studies professor who took a year off to gain 'practical experience' and is now our DADA professor next to me. I honestly wonder what is wrong with Quirrell. He went off to the continent for a year in what we all thought would be first hand experience in the muggle world, he's a pureblood by the way, to come back to teach Muggle Studies once again. When he came back he went from wearing clothes that would ravel Arthur Weasley, nice man, to wearing an out of date suite with, get this, a TURBON. That's right a smelly, ugly turban on his head. Not to mention he twitches and jerks and mutters about twice as much as he ever did before and gets this weird look on his face when he looks at me. It's disturbing. You would think if a man is going to wear a turban that he would at least wash it often enough, no snide comments on my hair that is a potion to keep my hair safe from exploding student cauldrons, and wear one that wasn't VIOLET. What man wears a violet turban? My father's side of the family I can only assume would want to smother him in his sleep for insulting all Middle Eastern (and other turban wearing cultures) men for his horrible choice in turban colors. I, well I would prefer to hex the damn thing off. I'll have to try that, hex it off and see what he did to him self to force a man with a nice head of hair to wear a turban. Bad hair cut? I am a bit bothered though that such an obscene, unhealthy, dare I say dangerous aura now seems to radiate off of Quirrell, really from his head, odd as that is, when before he was as 'light' feeling as Poppy. Damn it! Why why do I keep scratching unconsciously at my left arm where my Dark Mark is! It's not darkening, no I check that daily sometimes twice daily, but it's still as faded as it has been for ten years now.

Ah finally the name I have been waiting for, NOT! Potter. Joy, I get to teach a mini-James Potte- _oh!_ Damn it Lils..give the urchin your eyes..FUCK!

"Potter, Harry James," Minerva called from her station next to the stool the Sorting Hat was sitting on looking disgruntled.

Harry forced himself to walk up to the stern looking woman and take a seat on the stool she had directed him too. Once seated Minerva plopped the Hat on his head nearly covering his nose.

*sigh* Lily's son, the boy I swore TWO Wizard's Oath's to protect. One to Lily and one to Albus after Albus failed to keep Lily, James, and Harry safe from the Dark Lord. In all honesty I no longer hate James. Sure I hate him to an extent. I hate him for trying to kill me and I hate him for stealing Lily from me. I will never admit it but I do have a grudging respect for the man who gave Lily a few years of semi-happiness, who didn't get angry when Lily and I repaired our friendship a month or so before they got engaged and married, and the man who died rather heroically to buy his wife and child time to get away. Now, I will never admit that not even on my death bed but I do.

The boy does look a good bit like the Potters, did you know that my mother and Potter's paternal grandmother were sisters? They were. This boy though, he's so small for eleven, so skinny. He has to be a head shorter than most of the kids, not counting the tall boys like the Weasley and Nott boys, jet black hair that is rather wavy/curly, no glasses? (contacts maybe Petunia?), and Lily's amazing eyes. One thing though, the boy has very pale skin and a bit of an over sized nose. Though Lily and Petunia both were fair skinned they were not this near white skinned like the boy and no one in the Potter or Evans family had a nose that suggested anything other than Northern European descent. Severus had received his large nose from his father who seemed to make an effort out of ensuring his son had a hooked nose from too many punches in the nose.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he stared at the boy as he sat under the Hat obviously talking to it. Severus was not aware that several children in the line to be sorted started to tremble making Filius giggle – obvious 'Puffs if just Severus' deep thinking causes them to shake.

No, the boy can't be anything but a spoiled Potter. No way that Petunia and her fat oaf of a husband would raise the boy to be anything other than a spoiled, snooty, arrogant, prick...could she have? Maybe Petunia got smart and divorced the whale of a husband she had. I have to admit even Pet could do better than that pig. She might not be the prettiest, she might not be the nicest, but she could do far better. Maybe that's what happened, maybe Quirrell got some while he was on the continent and has yet figured out how to process it. *snickers* *more looks of worry from the staff in hearing distance*

"PUT YOUR WALLS DOWN ALREADY MR. POTTER!" the Hat yelled out loud. He didn't mean to but he had been trying to convince the boy that he had mental walls up and only HE could lower them and must lower them or he could not be sorted because the hat HAD to see inside his mind to figure out where he would be best suited to be and that no Harry could NOT decide for him where he should go.

All the teachers were startled by the Hat shouting at a student where even they could hear it. Severus recovered from the shock of the Hat yelling in such a way and that Potter was apparently already a trained occlumens already. It wasn't unheard of just unusual and he didn't know anyone else in the U.K. That would or could train a child in occlumency.

'Sorry Mr. Potter I accidentally yelled that so loud at you I said that out loud where everyone could hear me. Anyway, I take it then, child; you can't put your walls down' the Hat continued mentally to Harry, obviously to the curious stares that were being directed at them.

'No I can't! I don't! What are you talking about? Just place me somewhere so I don't have to go home please!' Harry answered

'Close your eyes then, Mr. Potter, and relax I will take care of the rest,' instructed the Hat.

Severus figured that if the Hat had to yell at Potter to put his walls down that could only mean Potter could not put his walls down himself, meaning that he was a natural Occlumen. Natural occlumens were very rare in this world, in late two generations there have had only three of them born between the U.K., France, and China. You know I would have to check my mother's genealogy book on the Potter line but I do not recall seeing a natural occlumens in the Potter line ever. Could it be that Lily was right and she WAS adopted. Is that why Petunia doesn't have magic? It is highly unusual for only one natural sibling in a muggle family to have magic and the other one to have zilch. Usually 'less magical' sibling registers as at least a Squib. Petunia doesn't even register as the weakest Squib.

'Use your talents with the snakes wisely, child, it is a very precious gift from Salazar Slytherin, and it is _not_ Dark,' the Hat responded to the verbal question by Harry in parseltongue.

Throughout the Great Hall, there was a sudden silence: Gryffindors stopped betting about Potter's House as they became alarmed and began looking hostile toward Potter. Ravenclaws stopped reviewing their lessons and began listening raptly to the sorting they had over all been ignoring. Hufflepuffs stopped staring at their plates and cowering – depending on how close to Professor Snape they were- and began to all worry their bottom lip and look ready to cry or bolt and run, or both. Slytherins' eyes brightened with well-concealed glee as they exchanged curious and knowing glances suddenly hoping that Harry would be placed with them.

There was little difference between the student and teacher reactions. While the teachers had at least made an effort to listen to most of the sorting they had all been watching with bated breath for the outcome of Mr. Potter's sorting – which was taking a record amount of time. Minerva's only reaction since she had to maintain decorum and not run screaming away was her lips thinning into a tight lipped expression. Filius was so shocked to hear parseltongue once again he feel off his books onto his neighbors lap. Poppy, Pomona, Hooch, and Hagrid all shuddered. Quirrell stiffened slightly but didn't make any other obvious reaction to the creature language that had been sullied by the most resent Dark Lord. Severus' eyes were the only thing to show even a bit of surprise – they widened then he quickly recovered. Dumbledore went from playing 'steeple' with his hands on the table and humming quietly to frowning as his eyes lost their trademark twinkling and he stopped playing steeple and humming.

"I WILL NOT ARGUE WITH YOU ANYMORE! I'M THE SORTING HAT! You will go where I place you Mr. Potter! Your as stubborn as I remember your mother being! " the Sorting Hat once again yelled out loud.

Harry's sorting was taking so long many students resumed what they had been doing before his parseltongue slip. Gryffindors continued chatting heatedly without losing track of the Sorting. While Ravenclaws returned to their lessons and began doing crosswords out of boredom while listening for a fellow Ravenclaw to be sorted. Hufflepuffs generally whispered among themselves and dabbed at their moist eyes. Slytherins, on the contrary, lifted their gaze to the undersized parseltongue boy and waited unexpectedly.

Even Draco Malfoy was curious; his eyes practically yelled that somebody should just wrench that bloody hat away and dragged Harry Potter to their table. Severus was even beginning to be concerned and wished to do just what Draco was wishing someone would do.

Potter cannot go to Gryffindor. He will be feared, neglected, or looked down upon, because of his _Dark_ talent. Some aggressive upper years that had lost family members to the war will beat him. Minerva's favoritism against him due to being able to talk to snakes will only make the situation worse. Therefore, Potter will not survive a week in the Lion's dean. He cannot go to Ravenclaw either since.. look at him...he doesn't look the type to WANT to live in a book all the time but rather learn some 'live action' and some by books, much like himself. Harry has an obvious raw thirst for knowledge you can see that just looking in his sharp green eyes. Obviously he cannot go to Hufflepuff they fear him just from only slip into parseltongue under the hat imagine what will happen if snakes come visiting him in his dorm in the badger burrow. So they only place, the logical place, for Har- Mr. Potter to go is to Slytherin. I will just have to give a strong warning to certain students, and parents, that Mr. Potter is NOT to be touched and is under my protection...I'll say it is because I feel he could be a great asset to our Lord when he returns.

"Mr. Potter! Your half-giant friend is strongly prejudiced," the Hat said out loud again in exasperation.

Hagrid choked over his firewhiskey for being called out by the Hat.

"If the House only produced dark witches and wizards it would have been demolished decades ago. You have got everything in your head. Cunning, intelligence, survival instinct, thirst for knowledge, _loyalty_. Slytherin will sharpen you, make you a very powerful wizard. I believe I make the right choice, should you not purposely make enemies of your own housemates," the house said out loud once again, this time not only for Harry's benefit but because he wanted everyone to be clear WHY he was placing this boy in Slytherin

Harry's lips didn't move, but the boy nodded slightly. Minerva seemed to be the only one other than the Potions Master to notice the movement because she inhaled sharply, as if fearing to lose her Golden Boy. Snape unleashed a smile that sent some unsorted first years to comically widen their eyes and some students to cower deeper into other housemates.

"SLYTHERIN! no take backs!" yelled out the Hat before seeming to deflate onto Harry's head in exhaustion.

Severus concealed his amusement with a smirk and rolled his eyes at the Hat. Had the Hat looked over at him it would have attempted to roll it's eyes back at him as if to say, 'You have no idea!'

Minerva yanked the hat off of Harry's head and jerked her right arm up and pointed over at the Slytherin table where they sat stunned for a minute then broke out applauding. Even the older students figured if he was a parselmouth as well as Slytherin then either the Dark Lord some how corrupted him or took control of his body as a baby or Harry was some distant relative to Salazar Slytherin and couldn't be as bad as their parents were worried he would be. Besides what some of their parents, who went to school with her, said about Harry's mum she might not have been a Slytherin – Ravenclaw – but was as good as one with all her cunning and sly ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

First three chapters adopted from Kakashik. Modifications to the story line, characters, personalities, etc have been made along with lots of copy editing, fluffing, loving and other things needed to make it amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Potions Class, Quirrell and an Undead Dark Lord**

Some would say that Severus Snape was a true bastard, an insufferable git or even a sadist, if knowing his hobbies, which appeared to be seeing his students fail (as always, Slytherins were not included). The method was actually quite simple and petty, but pretty useful. A single charm to decrease the temperature in the dungeon; inaudible footsteps to sneak behind their backs; hot breath sent down their necks to cause them to petrify or to drop whatever they were holding – mostly porcupine quills and flobberworm mucous – into their cauldrons while the fire was still on; quick moves to duck the explosion, and finally, a cold, dangerously silky voice, owned only by the infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts, to destroy whatever guts left in them by snide comments and House points docking. Believe Snape, who used this method so many times that only first years weren't aware of, and so skillfully that even seventh years still fell for it, it was very very effective. Though honestly he wasn't a git, much, or a sadist, they hadn't MET a sadist yet and he hoped the war never came again where those sadist he did know would have a reason to show their true colors, but rather a very bored, angry, lonely man who had few if any pleasures in life.

For this most unusual reason, Snape always looked forward to his first lesson with the eleven-year-old brats, especially if they were Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. For that reason Severus sat bored in his office absentmindedly drumming his skeletal fingers on his desk, he waited for them like a snake baited careless victims.

The stony door to the potions classroom adjacent to his office opened slowly, it was rather heavy. He had charmed the wall across from his desk to show what was happening directly through it so he was able to see the monsters as they entered his classroom, especially for days like today. So he watched as a few familiar faces that he knew before they arrived at Hogwarts would undoubtedly land in either Slytherins or Ravenclaws enter. This year, for once, Albus had been dumb enough to accept the poker challenge of all his staff. The staff had said that if Albus lost the tournament that he HAD to change the schedule to where Gryffindor's and Slytherin were NOT together in any class. Everyone was tired of them trying to hurt each other and becoming father apart rather than unified as Albus though forcing them together would cause.

Severus quickly ignored the bookworms, Ravenclaws, that were entering his classroom, they were rather boring when in 'class mode' and turned his attention to his snakes. He saw Pansy Parkinson trying to chat up the Bulstrode girl. Nott and Zabini sitting surprisingly close together...experimenting boys or just cold? *snickers*

Severus smirked but took pity on his snakes and upped the temperature in the area that Slytherin had claimed a few degrees.

Severus smiled softly when he saw his godson Draco enter, proud, cocky, confident as ever. Severus' eyes dimmed some when he saw his late best friend's son, who should have been HIS son enter, Harry Potter. Severus groaned and let his head fall to the table with a bang. Had he forgotten Potter was a Slytherin? Impossible he had been fielding complaints from staff and parents alike about the child. Severus sighed deeply, raised his head, and rubbed his temples. This school year was already a bad one and it was only the start of the first week, thanks SO much Potter.

Severus decided that though Potter was a Snake he would have to suffer his pain this period anyway and smiled darkly. He couldn't do it often but thought one class period of being a little harsh on one of his Snakes wouldn't hurt any, he would just say that he was ensuring Potter knew he was no better than any of his other Snakes.

Severus decided it was time to begin. He stood from his desk and marched out of his office side door (the one connecting his office and the classroom) using wandless magic to slam the door shut at the back of the classroom. Many of the students jumped and several of them squeaked. All faces turned timidly around to see what had caused the door to slam and found none other than Professor Snape marching to the front of the classroom.

"There will be no silly wand waving and incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect some of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... However for those select few who have a predisposition I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death." (PS8) Severus said low in his baritone voice.

It was so quite in the room once he had finished his introduction speech you could have heard a stickpin drop. The speech – spoken by whisper – captivated the whole class. Potter was looking at him with eyes that practically shone with enthusiasm. The other Slytherins, though faking a mask of indifference, slightly fidgeted on their seat. No need to tell the unique reaction of the bookworms.

Severus began taking roll. He could tell which students were scared of him, a handful of Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins and which ones thought that their daddy's name and money would ensure they received preferential treatment, Draco and Pansy, they would learn quickly that that was incorrect. Draco should know better, no matter, he will learn soon enough. Severus could also tell those who truly wanted to learn; Harry, Daphne, and the Granger girl. Hermione, that is it, she looks a bit TOO excited to learn, he was not surprised the bushy headed girl was in Ravenclaw. He figured she was the type that loved to be considered a genius, IQ there or not you do not show it off, he figured he was looking at another know-it-all like Percy Weasley. He liked Percy fine, but the boy was so insecure that he came off as a know-it-all. Severus still was not sure how such an intelligent child ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

'Time to play!' though Severus.

"Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said suddenly.

Harry was silent for a moment, his face unfathomable. The class waited in absolute silence, fearing that Harry couldn't answer the question.

Finally, Harry looked up: "I believe you would get Draught of Living Death, sir."

"What took you so long to answer this simple question, Potter?" Snape's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I have read my books, sir, but I can't remember every little detail to deal with a baiting pop-quiz at the beginning of the class full of first years knowing practically nothing about what is to be taught to them, so I had to answer based on potions theories," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at Severus.

All of the Slytherins smirked at the same time at their slightly surprised Head of House despite themselves, who clearly hadn't expected that the only survivor of a family full of Gryffindor bravery could have answered his questions while subtly insulting him with a tone as respectful as could be managed.

'So, Potter does have some traits worthy to be sorted into Slytherin, impressive...at the moment anyway..he reminds me of his mother,' thought Severus.

" Where would I look for a bezoar, Potter?" Severus asked hoping to trip the boy up.

Harry's face could be compared to a peaceful lake that had never vibrated. Severus was tempted to discretely point his wand at Potter and trying legimency on him but could not help to remember he was a natural occlumen, he really wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir," Harry replied sounding bored.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane Potter?"

"They're the same, and are commonly called aconite, sir," Harry asked wondering if he was suddenly the only one in the room or if the professor was testing him, regardless he could handle it he had had worse.

'Impressive, for a Potter, whose family is known to be total failure in potions, but then again Lily was nearly as talented as me in potions, that must be where he gets it,' thought Snape.

But what really captured Severus' curiosity was the way Potter answered his first question - 'I had to answer based on potions theories'. There were many books about this subject, whereas most of them said the same thing and never got to the most basic point or made the theory behind the various classes of potions clear to the average Potions Master much less a student. Did Potter buy some of the better ones? How would he have known which to buy? Who had been tutoring this boy? Potions theories were not something most first years were able to understand. Even Draco, under my tutelage had to work non-stop for six months before he grasped the basics of the potion theories.

"Well, aren't you writing this down?" Severus suddenly barked at the class. So many of them had been impressed by Harry's knowledge that even the Ravenclaws were not taking down the questions and answers.

Harry, being annoyed, did a quality imitation of Severus' own sneer at him before writing down what he had just been quizzed on. Draco nudged Harry 's side, murmuring something about 'shouldn't have done that', but Harry was unaffected by Draco's apparent concern and gave Draco a toothy grin to which Draco could not help to return a small smile.

Severus groaned in his mind, he knew just KNEW that Draco and Potter, Harry, as friends would undoubtedly shorten his already short life expectancy greatly.

Severus lectured on what they would be covering for the first two double potion sessions (first week) then set them to task. At least I set the brats to working. One careless move and I have the pleasure in removing points. Poor Ravenclaws, since I have to leave my Houses points alone because they loose enough in other classes, especially transfiguration, and poor Potter, who would be received detentions if he committed any mistake.

Double Potions, Severus thought with wry smirk while surveying the class, never ended without accident - or in Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs case, without injury. Most of the unfortunates were those who foolishly dropped porcupine quills into their heavily heated cauldrons due to my mere presence. Seriously do these kids plan to hide away in their hole rather than work when they were grown? It's not uncommon at the ministry and other places for a boss to come around and check on your progress. Though there are some students who paid very little attention to the instructions spelled on the board – and made several small mistakes in the brewing process such as stirring the potion the wrong way or _throwing_ the ingredients in. I will never admit it, but I find the dunderheads rueful, sorrowful, shocked, horrified, and every other expression they throw up on their faces when I take points or their potions explode amusing. I doubt my face was ever that expressive.

Whatever respect had been blossoming in the bosom of Severus for Potter for his – Merlin forbid – intelligent answers disappeared as he stared at Potter's seems-to-be useless hand wander towards Boot's cauldron, where a piece of porcupine quill was about to be drop into, and caught the quill before it could fall in making the Ravenclaw's potions explode covering everyone in the vicinity and costing Boot countless points. Boot jerked suddenly upon noticing Potter holding the quill and give Potter thankfully smile. The Ravenclaw took the quill from Potter and tossed it away. Snape blinked stunned.

Because of Potter, double potions – for the first time ever since Snape became a teacher – went smoothly not a single student would be keeping Madam Pomfrey company. Severus was fuming he had to grudgingly award points to everyone for their flawless potions. His reputation was officially demolished under the hand of an eleven-year-old. He was sure Potter was going to be the death of him, not to mention was hiding something from him.

"Potter, stay behind," Snape ground out. Slytherin or not, Potter was a walking menace. But then, if his assumption was right, Potter possessed some… potential, not just in potions.

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked after they were alone in the classroom.

Potter's face looked calm and serene, like the Hogwarts Lake. No emotion was shown. Snape knew very well, that no eleven-year-old child should have had that kind of face, even the quiet ones.

"I asked you to stay behind because your comment on potions theories earlier. It is uncommon for first years or even most second or third years to understand potions theories. Tell me, how, you are able to grasp its basic?" Severus asked watching Harry's face for any tells.

Potter looked relaxed until his lips slightly curved and formed the perfect Slytherin sneer. Snape has never felt so unnerved in front of a student.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be like my answer much, sir" Harry responded.

"Why pray tell do you believe that Mr. Potter?" Severus was becoming annoyed, this BOY telling him he wouldn't like to know how such a young child would be able to comprehend potions theories. He may not teach it however it is that the boy understands it to his classes but he would let it leak to his Snakes the secrete so they call can comprehend potions easier.

"Well sir, though it may sound a bit absurd, potions theories bear little to no difference to muggle chemistry, in the basic stage. They share the same essential laws and principles. While wizards describe potions as 'advanced and complicated' muggles teach chemistry to their children, depending on their intelligence, by secondary school. While in muggle primary school I was able to take chemistry my last two years. I enjoyed chemistry substantially and believe I will enjoy potions as well even if I have to challenge my self. I'm sure you can't give special assignments to any one student," Harry answered with a smug look on his face by the end.

Severus was shocked, and thought he had hide it well though his eyes showed it, "Very well Mr. Potter I will expect only perfect potions and O's on all assignments then. That will be all."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Harry said with a slight bow he didn't realize was a good copy of the bow the man he was speaking to often gave.

Late that night, when Severus should have been out catching the Weasley twins sneaking back from the kitchens or upper years snogging and more he had instead shut himself in the Restricted Area of Hogwarts library, because his own library didn't have any book that mentioned anything about muggle chemistry. He did own SOME muggle books just not any on chemistry, he didn't think he needed them anymore, he was not happy with himself for donating them to the Stonehaven Library all those years ago. He wanted to check if Potter had said the truth because he could not remember. After two long hours searching, Severus finally came across a book called Potions Theories – The Difference between Wizards and Muggles.

"Until the present day, potions theories was deemed as one of the most difficult and complicated competences of potions, and was studied only by Potions Master and their apprentices. Surprisingly, and maybe shamefully, potions theories and muggle chemistry theories share the same most basic laws and principles. While the competence is limited only to those who are adept in potions, muggles facilitate and teach it to their children starting generally as early as age seven. The law of mass conservation is one of the basics that apply to all fields of muggle chemistry and wizarding potions, including alchemy, and was first formulated by a muggle scientist named Antoine Lavoisier in 1789. The law states that the mass of a closed system will remain constant, regardless of the processes acting inside the system. This implies that for any chemical process in a closed system, the mass of the reactants must be equal to the mass of the products. In wizarding potions language, the law is stated differently, but bears no difference. The mass of the ingredients of a potion must be equal with the mass of this potion when done. For example: when 10 pounds of powdered root of asphodel and 3 pounds of infusion of wormwood are used to brew the Draught of Living Death, the produced potion must weight 13 pounds. The law of mass conservation is very useful for poisons and untraceable potions analysis."

"So this is the reason why some muggleborn students are able to grasp even the hardest potions ever taught," Snape murmured as he closed the book. Noting that he would have to notify Madam Pince later that he took the book out of the Restricted Area and walked back to his private quarter to dive farther into this disturbing and fascinating book.

* * *

There was something that was definitely not right in the thick purple turban of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Quirrell. That turban, when faced with Snape, made him unconsciously scratch the marked arm, and sent dizziness to his head, as if somebody was trying to read his mind, though with a weak attempt. Moreover, Quirrell stuttered every time when called, but his babbling wasn't normal. People who stuttered only did so at the beginning of a sentence, whereas Quirrell stammered almost every word. It sounded so false in Snape's ears, but he had no proof. Not to mention before his 'vacation' to the continent he had only stuttered when truly terrified. Quirrell had always been a fair and balanced teacher – no bribery, no favouritism, no grudge with other teachers. Well until now, and towards Professor Snape and Harry Potter. Quirrell seemed to cower in Snape's presence, and that was not because of his sharp glare.

'Maybe I should tell Albus about him,' mused Snape.

When Severus did approach the Headmaster about his concerns with Quirrell not being himself he told him not to worry and that he should accept that people change, even substantially, in one year. Severus just sneered at the useless advice and being told to ignore an obvious problem.

By Halloween Severus had yet to discover what had caused such a difference in Quirrell. He watched him every chance he had, every expression, every gesture. He knew he was missing something. The only thing he was awarded with was the slight pain in his marked arm and ridiculous attempts in poking his mind. That is what concerned him the most. Albus was known to try and take a lookie loo into others minds as he pleased but new it was futile with Severus and had since stopped trying. How or when did Quirrell learn how to read minds?

It came as no surprise to Severus when the inadequate Quirrell, he had been in school with him and knew he struggled to learn the most basic spells much less defense spells, came sprinting into the Great Hall stuttering and stammering about a troll being loose in the dungeons. While the staff and perfects attempted not to panic as they guided the panicking students back to their dormitories, expect Slytherin and Hufflepuff which took up residence in the Great Hall due to their dorms being in the dungeons or at the mouth of the dungeons, Severus spelled himself with the 'notice-me-not' charm and followed Quirrell when he made excuses to go help the other teachers with the troll when he came to. Rather than go to the dungeons to help the few professors who had gone to fight the troll Quirrell had disappeared.

Rushing through the mass of quivering Puffs and worried Snakes, Snape's robes were seized by a small hand from Slytherin table. He resisted an urge to snap at the brat but rather he asked in a put upon voice, "Potter? What do you think you are doing?"

"No need to go after him, sir," was all Harry said but something in those deep green eyes told Severus not to argue against it and Severus could not detect deceit in those green orbs.

Within an hour Severus knew that he shouldn't have believed Potter's almost angelic face.

Laid on the floor of the girls' bathroom, unmoving, the enormous dead corpse of a mountain troll soaked in its own blood. Its head and chest were severed with large gashes from where blood was oozing out. There stood Potter, leaning against the wall, wand grasped in hand, ready to fire off another curse should the troll moved an inch. His breath was slightly shallow, but there was a smirk firmly kept in place.

The other teachers arrived shortly after Snape. Quirrell let out a faint whimper and clutched his heart. Minerva's lips turned white upon seeing the dead troll.

"Explain, Mr. Potter!" Minerva managed to get out a few octaves higher then she would have liked.

"Successive Diffindo Maximus, professor," Harry answered.

Snape's lips twitched in attempt to form a half smile for his Slytherin. Never, ever in Hogwarts history had a first year defeated a troll, and a mountain troll at that. Moreover, diffindo wasn't taught until second year, and diffindo maximus definitely was a made-up, but useful spell.

"Very well. Ten points to Slytherin though really I should be taking points from you for being reckless enough to try and take on a troll on your own," said Minerva, anger slowly fading. Severus inwardly clapped for her. "But next time, notify a teacher Mr. Potter and stay out of it or I will do far worse than TAKE points young man, now get back to your dormitory."

Severus could not understand why Potter told him not to waste time chasing after Quirrell until Albus told him that he had spent hours that night attempting to identify all the locking spells that had been mysteriously placed on the door on the corridor on the third floor on top of the simple locking spell that a single alohomora could open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

First three chapters adopted from Kakashik. Modifications to the story line, characters, personalities, etc have been made along with lots of copy editing, fluffing, loving and other things needed to make it amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Secret of the Atom and a Reckless Idea**

As a matter of fact, Severus Snape was one of the night-owl inhabitants of Hogwarts that deeply disregarded the law of time and defied the usual human biological clock. Truth be told, the Potions Master was – both – a night owl and a morning person, especially when the seventh years were taking their NEWTs. There had been a time where his fellow faculty and staff placed bets on how long Snape could stay awake before crumbling under the extreme lack of sleep. Unfortunately, their pet subject found out and started spreading contradictory rumors so that nobody won the bet in the end. "A true Slytherin" was the compliment the Bloody Baron gave Severus for this cunning victory.

This time, Snape's incomparable ability was challenged by one thing that he would not have touched given a free medium-sized Gringotts account, it was the subject that was was introduced to him by none other than the Slytherin Boy-Who-Lived.

"… The problem is ancient: what would be left if a solid substance were continually divided in two? The only concept accepted and utilized till the present day is that of an 'atom', derived from a Greek adjective which means 'not visible', invented by the Greek philosopher Leucippus and his pupil Democritus (400 BCE)…"

Severus was onto one of the new books on muggle chemistry that he had picked up at a bookstore in muggle London when he dropped off some potions to a client rather than owl the product out.

Never in his double-agent life had Snape heard of the idea of dividing a solid substance in two and keeping track of what was left in the end. There was no such thing as a 'solid substance' in Potions, where hellebore, newt eyes, porcupine quill or even unicorn blood were considered 'ingredients' – equivalent of 'substance', whereas Snape was sure that according to Chemistry, these ingredients contained one thousand and one different kinds of substances the wizarding world would never develop a way to see on their own.

In a world where magic did not exist, everything was explained so differently. Unlike wizards and witched who tended to rely on magic to explain most things, muggles had their own laws and theorems. Compared to the muggle's level of scientific development, the British magical population hasn't progressed much since the Middle Ages. The rest of the world's magical communities were close to being as far behind as the British magical community was regardless of which region or country they reside in.

The Potions Master felt like he was spinning along with the electrons, protons, and neutrons as more and more muggle secrets unraveled themselves to him. Severus secretly felt like a first year again, knowledge-thirsted and extremely curious, diving into a civilization that, regardless of his half- muggle parentage, he had long time ago left behind.

Forget the powerless Dark Lord and his apparent servant Quirrell. Severus had a whole night to discover what ice-breaking scientific matter stood behind the elliptic movement of electrons and nothing was going to pull him away from his reading.

"Did you know sir that Quirrell has been sneaking into the library at night?" asked Harry Potter when he disturbed Severus' reading later that night.

Severus was aware that Quirrell had been doing so and considered it reckless and un-Dark Lord-like since obviously he was doing a poor job of it if he could be caught by Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch, Severus, AND his minor adversary. If Potter knew of Quirrell's antic and felt duty bound to politely informed his busy Head of House so that he wouldn't begin to feel too ignored what else would this ignorant child come up with?

"Did you see what sections he was invading in his late night escapades?" Severus asked Harry. He rather wanted the boy to go so he could get back to his chemistry reading. If Severus wasn't such a proud man he would call up tea for two and have a discussion with Harry about chemistry but he DID have his pride. Severus had a suspicion that other than the time that Draco and Harry had gone to the kitchens instead of a duel in their first week of classes against the youngest Weasley boy and Dean Thomas that Mr. Potter had broken curfew a few times of late but had yet to investigate why. He had been a little busy reading and he had not gotten caught. Potter had not been placed in the House of Snakes for nothing. As long as he wasn't caught, the Potions Master gladly indulged his curiosity for now.

"Not the books, sir, but Quirrell was been going into the Soul Magic part of the Restricted Section."

Snape frowned. He had been concerned for a while that Quirrell was possessed but was not sure by whom. What would he want with soul magic? It was as dangerous as alchemy and even before his possession Quirrell was far from competent enough to handle advanced transfiguration much less soul magic.

If Albus ever managed to remove all the locks on the door to Fluffy's room Quirrell could easily steal the stone and attempt to revive the Dark Lord if that is who is possessing him, but what is with the soul magic?

Snape came back to awareness and found Potter staring at him as if trying to analyze his facial expression. Severus decided that if the boy was smart enough to understand advanced chemistry (Severus had requested his transcript from his old school and had been rather impressed) so he fixed his face into a sneer and drawled,"'What do you think this means, Mister Potter?"

Harry hesitated a moment then stated "Sir, why don't we allow Vol- the Dark Lord to be revived?"

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing and uncharacteristically bellowed, "ARE YOU MAD?"

Realizing he was yelling (and the wide eyed look on Mr. Potter's face) Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and said in a dangerous whisper, "After your mother sacrificed her self for you, all of your professors here at Hogwarts making the efforts we have to keep the Stone safe – which you should not know about – you think we should allow HIM to be resurrected?"

"No, sir, of course not. I mean, we should allow it ONLY if there is a way to alter the Stone so that it either only functions ONCE or allows a weak body to be made which will quickly deteriorate. I would think it would easier to find and defeat him corporeal then it ever would be as a shade. Not to mention we would be controlling how and when he would be resurrected so it stands to reason it would be safer all around," Harry replied with confidence, after all it seemed to be a logical argument to him.

"You have no idea the consequences of the Dark Lord coming back would have Mr. Potter," Snape almost growled at the – Merlin forbid – stupidity of the child

"Actually sir I have been reading about what it was like during the last war and it was horrific but if we made sure the only way he got the stone was were he was weaker then he should be, die from a defective body quickly, or could only use the stone once then couldn't we manage to minimize the damage he would cause compared to what it would be like if he managed to come back at full power?" Harry argued.

Snape narrowed his eyes. Potter had a point. Albus has been trying to find the Dark Lord's remnant for years – all they got was a rumor that he hovered in the Albanian forest - and now it appeared was in Quirrell's turban or body. Once He was resurrected, the Death Eaters would be active again. Snape almost touched his left arm. He knew when the Dark Lord did regain his body he would become once again the link between the Dark and the Light, sacrificing himself for the coming glorious victor of the Order. Severus shuddered slightly in anticipation and terror. But if they could be ensured that HE would not be at full power or not for long by ensuring his resurrection was not perfect then they had a better shot then they would have other wise to defeat Him once and for all.

Ah, the good thing was they would end the Dark regime quicker, if they could, which seeing the state of affairs of both the Order and the Death Eaters of late it was unlikely, the Order had gone soft and complacent.

"Daring plan, Mister Potter, but many flaws and sadly small chance to succeed, but I must congratulate you that even the Headmaster hasn't thought of this plan, I am sure. Now, being a Slytherin, get back to your dorm or I shall be forced to dock our points and for your own protection do not leave the Snake Pit after curfew or stay out past curfew again." Severus stated with a pointed look.

Harry stood up, gave him a polite salute, and disappeared through the heavy door of Severus office.

He could imagine Albus' serene face right now, talking to him grandfatherly, "Let the people enjoy their peace while they still can, Severus. Isn't it our mission to prolong it?"

"So that there will be a shock when the Dark finally emerge," thought Snape bitterly.


End file.
